A variety of different entities exist with which individuals may interact, such as educational institutions, enterprises, government organizations, and so forth. Further, an individual may interact with a particular entity based on the individual's relationship to the entity.
For instance, consider a reseller that purchases goods and/or services from a provider (e.g., a manufacturer) and resells the goods and/or services to a customer organization. In such a scenario, different relationships can be established between the various entities involved. For instance, an individual associated with the customer organization can be authorized to offer access to the goods and/or services to other individuals associated with the customer organization, such as employees. Another individual associated with the customer organization may be entitled to accept access to the goods and/or services, but may not be entitled to offer such access to others. Thus, different relationships can be established that are associated with different permissions and responsibilities.
Current techniques for establishing and managing such relationships typically require onerous amounts of manual configuration to establish such relationships. Further, once a relationship is established, it is typically difficult to make changes to the relationship, such as changes to permissions associated with the relationship.